1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a compressive force transmitting connection element suitable for the compressive force transmitting connection of a first cast structural component part to a second cast structural component part. A connection element of this kind generically comprises an insulation body (31) for thermal separation of the first cast structural component part (13, 29) from the second cast structural component part (15), this insulation body (31) being limited by two oppositely located support surfaces (39, 41), wherein the first support surface (39) limiting the insulation body (31) faces the first cast structural component part (13, 29), and wherein the second support surface (41) limiting the insulation body (31) faces the second cast structural component part (15), at least one compression element (33) penetrating the insulation body (31) from the first support surface (39) thereof to the second support surface (41) thereof, and a transmitting transverse force element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat insulating masonry unit is known from EP 2 151 531 A2. The compression elements of this heat insulating masonry unit are constructed from cement mortar and its heat insulating body preferably comprises glass foam or rock foam. In this instance, a structured surface to which grit is possibly applied serves for transmitting transverse force. A masonry unit of this kind is no doubt satisfactory with respect to heat insulation and with respect to transmission of compressive force, but the technical features suggested in the above-cited document are not persuasive with a view to the transmission of transverse force.
EP 0 338 972 A1 discloses a cantilever slab connection element by which balconies of cantilever slabs can be connected to an adjacent floor slab. The known cantilever slab connection element comprises a rectangular insulation body traversed by compression rods located one above the other in pairs and which run through the insulation body horizontally. To prevent rusting of these compression rods, which are preferably not produced from stainless steel for cost reasons, they are each enclosed by sleeves, and a hardenable material, e.g., a polymer-enhanced mortar, is injected between the sleeves and the compression rods. In one of its possible embodiments, the proposed cantilever slab connection element also has transverse force transmitting members, but they traverse the insulation body so as to be spatially separated from the compression rods.
The subject matter of WO 2010/046 841 A1 is a connection element for building connections in which an insulating body is traversed by reinforcement bars extending diagonally at an angle between 1° and 89° to the vertical which are connected in pairs to a reinforcing plate. Accordingly, the known connection element appears to have exclusively transverse force transmitting elements, since the reinforcing plate is not suitable as a compression element either with respect to its construction or with respect to its inclusion within the above-cited document. By the same token the document also does not propose the construction of pressure distributing elements of any kind.
A construction element for heat insulation in masonry is also known from DE 94 13 502 U1. While vertical supporting columns of cement mortar connected to one another by webs are disclosed as compression elements, the material for the heat insulating bodies comprises rigid foam polystyrene. However, there is no mention made within this document of elements for transmitting transverse force.
EP 1 154 086 A2 discloses a heat insulating element for heat flux decoupling between wall part and floor slab, discloses elements for transmitting transverse force. The known heat insulating element can have column-shaped supporting elements having an insulating element filling the intermediate spaces between these supporting elements. Anchor projections in the form of dowels arranged flat on the outer sides of the suggested heat insulating element serve as elements for transmitting transverse force and tensile force. This known type of heat insulating element may be feasible with respect to its heat insulation and can perhaps also contain light transverse forces which can occur when a known constructional member of this kind is transported; however, this document does not suggest an approach for a convincing solution to the problem of containing larger transverse forces such as those arising, for example, from systematic earth pressure or wind stabilization on a possible order of magnitude of at least greater than 10 kN/m.
EP 2 241 690 A2 discloses a connection element for the foundation of concrete structural component parts in which steel reinforced concrete columns and a concrete crossbeam supported by these columns are inserted in an insulation body for the connection of floors which is to be anchored therein. In a possible embodiment form, transverse force transmitting steel bars project downward out of the concrete columns.
Corresponding to known constructions for heat insulation, FIG. 1 shows the customary mounting of a concrete wall (15) on a concrete floor slab (13) with reference to a conventional concrete construction (11). The concrete floor slab (13) and the concrete wall (15) are connected to one another monolithically by frictional engagement without insulation. It can be seen that the heat insulation (5, 7) is provided on the outer side of and underneath the concrete floor slab (13) and also on the outer side of the concrete wall (15). For structural reasons, the heat insulation (7) which is arranged under the concrete floor slab (13) must be compression-resistant, age-resistant and rot-resistant depending on the degree of loading.
As a rule, the required compressive strength of the heat insulation (7) under the floor slab must be greater than 150 kN/m2. The materials commonly used for this purpose are XPS panels, foam glass blocks or foam glass gravel. These are high-quality, compression-resistant materials. High compressive strengths result in lower heat insulating values at lambda >40 mW/mK. The comparatively high heat conductivity at constant thermal insulating power results in greater layer thicknesses and, therefore, higher materials consumption than comparable solutions with interior insulations. Further, the ecology of the building is negatively affected by the high consumption of resource-intensive materials (embodied energy). Nevertheless, for want of alternatives, this type of construction is used for low-energy and passive-house concepts.
The concrete construction (11) according to FIG. 2 is monolithic, frictionally engaging and only unsatisfactorily insulated. The heat insulation (5, 9) is arranged on the outer side of the outside wall (15) and is arranged so as to rest upon the concrete floor slab (13). The use of interior insulation (9) offers enormous cost savings as well as a reduction in the embodied energy required; however, this construction has the obvious disadvantage that a cold bridge exists between the concrete floor slab (13) and the concrete wall (15).
In FIGS. 3 and 4, a non-compression-resistant heat insulation (9) is arranged below and/or above a concrete (basement) ceiling (29) such as is applied, for example, for unheated basement rooms. A concrete construction (11) of this kind is likewise monolithic, frictionally engaging and only unsatisfactorily insulated. There is also a cold bridge between the concrete wall (15) and the concrete (basement) ceiling (29) in this solution. Systems of this kind are not suitable for low-energy houses or passive houses because of the local energy loss and the risk of mold growth (structural cold bridge).